one resolution
by demonika
Summary: Draco, as always, considers himself to be highly superior.. and to prove this point he is convinced to do something no one ever has, something no one ever can.. his last year is going to be a memorable one, not only for him, no.. but for the whole school!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Something Unusual

Draco is passing through his final year and is fully determined to make it worth remembering, he wants to do something extra ordinary, something no other Hogwarts student has done before and no one will ever be able to surpass... after a good load of thinking he comes across a resolution (although he suppresses the urge to throw up instantly). He would kiss each and every one of the Hogwarts members; even the staff… even the males. _Try to beat that!_ He snickered regretfully, stroking the napkin across his mouth after relieving himself under the breakfast table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having this thought in mind, Draco turned his head to the side and gulped, seeing Crabbe stuffing food in his mouth while on his other side Goyle was doing the same. _A malfoy never turns back on his words… _

"oh my God…"

"did you see what he did?"

Draco hurried out of the great hall, rubbing his sleeve across his assaulted lips. He wasn`t expecting that the ones on the other tables had also seen it, although the whole of the Slytherin had practically been petrified, forks drooping in mid air, mouths hanging open. Both of his first victims had let out high pitched shrieks before collapsing their faces in their plates, splashing the gooey contents around them. Draco had just coughed loudly, "excuse me." That was when the exclamations had begun.

He crossed the way to his dormitory in a flash, spitting randomly on the way. This was not going to work, he couldn`t just go on snogging everyone that came to his sight, he would have to make a list. _That`s it!_ He thought, hunting his trunk for parchment and quill. sitting down on the bed, he tapped his forefinger on his chin thoughtfully, there was no way he could know the names of everyone in Hogwarts. _In that case…_ He put both the things down slowly; _I'll just have to rely_ _on my memory_.He had never forgotten anything, yet, how could he ever forget the faces of the bloody people he would have to lock lips with? _Sick._

Having this thought in mind, Draco got up from his bed. The Slytherin common room was empty as everyone was still at the breakfast and he was grateful for that. He didn`t know if he would have been able to stand the stares and the pointing fingers and the giggles and the chuckles and the remarks and the sneers and the catcalls and the… _stop it, okay?_

Leaving the dungeons he battled over his options, go on snogging people randomly? That seemed less than appealing but what else did he have as an alternative? He knew that in a day or two everyone was going to consider him a retard. Sighing, he walked up one of stair cases. It shifted and linked up with a landing where a group of third year gryffindors were waiting to go down. Spotting him coming up they hunched over and started muttering in hushed tones. Draco wanted to pull out his wand and curse them into oblivion but restrained from the urge since he didn`t want to waste his precious time in detentions. Glaring at them he walked pass them, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle all of them at once.

Passing through a corridor to his first class of the day which happened to be charms Draco saw other seven year Slytherins making there way there, giving him side glances. Draco gave Nott the finger upon noticing him looking his way persistently. He stuck his tongue out at Draco and turned away, only to look back at him again after a few moments. Someone placed a hand over his shoulder and Draco turned to look at Blaise, he was grinning broadly. "I didn`t think you were…"

"i`m not!" Draco felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"even if you are, Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise ribbed, "I know so many men better than them." _I mean look who`s in front of you._

"Blaise I am _not _g-" Draco was cut off by Flitwick`s squeaky voice ushering them inside the classroom. Draco glared at Blaise`s back and settled on the seat on the far corner of the big classroom. Throughout the whole lesson his eyes wandered across the room trying to pick the next target. The period went by quickly and Draco was astonished to see so many new faces that shared this period with him, the Slytherins had this class with the Hufflepuffs and he had never cared to spare at them. He also noticed another thing; his two cronies were nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Draco got up and slung the bag over his shoulder, most of the people in the class had filed out after Flitwick. Just when he thought he was the only one left he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a disturbed Pansy standing there. Draco glared at her irritably, then another thought crossed his mind and he alleviated his expressions.

"Draco…" She started as if about to cry, "How could you?"

"what?" He asked innocently.

"don`t play dumb, I saw you at the breakfast table and you were…" She broke out sobbing into her hands.

_Not good, _Draco thought, _how will I do it if can`t see her lips? _

"Pansy that was just a…" if he was going to kiss her he might as well spare her a moment of glee, holding a burst of laughter at her pitiful sight he continued, "fit. Yes, I was under a fit."

Pansy looked up at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes, "really?"

Draco looked at her skeptically, how thick was she? Who would believe that?

"yeah." Then he leaned in and…

He had to literally push Pansy away from him who was clinging on to his shirt. Sputtering on the floor beside him, he looked at her, she came forwards again and Draco had to hold her back with his hand pushing the side of her face away, "I knew you loved me." Her voice was muffled by his palm.

"Whatever." Draco muttered and ran out before she could make another attempt to catch him. _Yuck!_ He knew that he had made Pansy`s day, or maybe her whole year for that matter, but it didn`t stop him from turning back and yelling, "sucker!"

He had kissed only three people he utterly felt disgusted with himself, not to mention that they were all Slytherins, what would happen when he would attempt on a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw or, Draco gulped, a Hufflepuff? Maybe it wasn`t such a good idea after all, maybe he should just live on as every normal person. Draco shook his head as he went in the boy`s room, the toothbrush sticking out of robes pocket, he wasn`t a normal person, he was a Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy. He brushed his teeth vigorously before heading out to the next class, Herbology.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stupid Plants

Draco walked out in the bright sunlight, shielding his eyes. He clearly wasn`t paying attention to where he was headed, he just trusted his feet to carry him to green house number six as he concentrated what greater stress he felt on his shoulders. He stumbled over something, narrowing his eyes he found a staggered first year Ravenclaw looking up at him, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears.

"watch where you-" he stopped in the middle of the exclamation, eyes getting wide slightly, the little rogue was all alone. He grabbed the child from his shoulders and steered him aside, as if expecting some of the others to appear from below him, he looked around to see if the coast was clear then retreated one of his hands and searched his robes pockets. He pulled out the leftover of the half eaten chocolate bar and examined it. it was covered in green fungus, cursing under his breath he wiped it across the other`s robes, who just looked down, his shaken face slightly marked with disgust.

"Here…" Draco forced the piece of moldy candy into his hand and passed him what appeared to be one of his best modest smirks, "now don`t you want to _kiss_ me?"

The candy dropped from the boy`s hand as he stared up, completely horrified.

"Darn you. I gave you a fucking candy!" Draco hissed irritably. Still no reply. "don`t you little rickets_ like_ candy?"

"well, you asked for it…" Draco glared down at him when he didn`t say anything, before holding his breath and leaning in for the dreadful.

After a moment or so the boy was running off wildly, his arms dangling behind him as he screeched in fright. Draco wiped off his lips, "ungrateful little son of a…" He hurried into the green house behind the fading backs of the other seventh years who took the class with him.

"… pull out there leaves and scratch their…" Draco snoozed; his head felt a light jerk upon falling off of his hand, "… cut through their vascular…" he yawned openly, making few of the heads turn towards him, he glared at them before closing his eyes again, "…now lets see you try it." Professor Sprout`s voice was muffled by the dream Draco was having, he was flying high on his broom stick until someone poked his back with a stick that made a high pitched 'poop' sound upon coming in contact with his skin, as soon as it did he began falling off his broom…

"Mr MALFOY!" Draco`s eyes flew open and he saw the whole room silently ogling him, he could hear the giggles of some of the Gryffindor girls at his side, before he could turn his head to glare at them, the old hag continued, "you can`t go on sleeping in my…" _bla bla bla_, "…now do the procedure for us." _Bla bla WHAT?_

Draco gulped and looked at the plant placed in front of him it had funny looking purple flowers and some small leaves, he remembered her saying something about pulling out the leaves so he extended his hand cautiously and snatched out a handful of the green leaves, dragging out half of the stem along with him. The mouths of the students in the room hung open while the teacher almost radiated heat of anger.

"these, Mr Malfoy, are not the leaves, the purple ones are. It is a very rare species and you`ve destroyed the entire plant completely by pulling out its newly formed buds."

"i…uh…" Draco looked down at his palm disgustedly before putting the green buds back into the pot, "there…" he said, satisfied.

Professor sprout huffed angrily, "Mr Longbottom, would you please explain the method to Mr Malfoy? The others please proceed on."

Neville walked over to Draco and swallowed slowly, "uh… Malfoy… it's…"

Draco cut him off in a bored voice, "just keep moving your mouth without a sound and I'll pretend to listen to you."

Neville looked around nervously before doing what Draco had told him. He kept moving his jaws, saying something without a sound and Draco suppressed the urge to laugh at him. He then busied himself with leisurely plucking out the purple 'leaves' of the ruined plant in front of him.

"uh… you have to turn it…" Neville stopped the sound instantly, continuing to utter the rest of the sentence in an undertone as Draco turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"that`s right." Draco said smirking at the plant, grabbing the pot and turning it over. "I have to turn it over." He placed it upright on the tip of the stem which got crushed by the weight of the pot and the plant collapsed on the table.

Looking at the fat boy beside him, Draco could have sworn that he was feeling the plant`s misery, that only made him more gleeful. He turned over the squished plant again and took the limp stem between the two of his palms, making sure that the other was watching. Neville had stopped moving his mouth and was on the verge of tears, sickened. Draco then started rubbing his palms against each other, making the thin green stem rotate between his hands, "like it? It's juicy." Draco smirked frighteningly at Neville. The stem was dripping a light purple translucent fluid.

Before Draco could resume the torture of the plant, the bell rang and for the first time he felt bad about it. Neville was about to turn around and leave when Draco grabbed a fistful of the back of his robes and pulled him back, "where do you think you are going?"

"I was going to the-"

"it's a rhetorical question fat arse, I don`t want you to answer it."

Neville didn`t know what to say, he just stood there with the most miserable expressions Draco had ever seen, "clean up the mess of your little buddy." The other boy`s expression`s softened as he looked at the bullied, squished plant. He stroked the floppy limbs of the plant before lifting the pot into his arms, hugging it to his chest. Draco rolled his eyes, _what a sagging noodle…_

Draco then pushed the pot forcefully from the boy`s grip till it fell to the floor and broke into tiny pieces, "that`s what they deserve, the creepy shrubs!" Neville looked down at the pot, then up at him with revulsion in his eyes. Although it was marked heavily with misery and helplessness.

"well, it serves you right for being such a prick." Draco folded his arms, then remembering the reason why had kept the other one waiting long after the other`s had left, Draco grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him towards himself. It must have been only a slight brush when the body ahead of him dropped to the floor, just like his buddy plant. Draco looked skeptically at the unconscious form before kicking his leg lightly to his side and pushing him under the table. He left the green house looking around innocently and whistling merely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author`s note: let me know what you think guys, i`m waiting for the reviews… thanx… bubYE!!


	3. a secret admirer

**CHAPTER THREE: A Secret Admirer**

The next couple of days went by with a hell lot of stares as he had been doing a great job snogging people at random. It was getting awfully difficult for him to wander around the school since most of the people shrieked away from him. No teacher was informed yet and he doubted if anyone would ever tell a professor because it was like putting their dignity at stake saying, 'i`ve been _force_fully snogged.' Even if it was one of the cowardly hufflepuffs.

"have I kissed you before?" Draco asked doubtfully after pulling apart form a sixth year ravenlclaw with long black hair, rubbing the back of hand on his lips. She had been passing the empty corridor as he was, giving him a flirtatious wink just as she neared him. Draco thought this might be a good chance to knock out another one from the long list of people. Now having kissed her, which she had thoroughly enjoyed, he was unsure if the feeling of slight nostalgia had to do with anything significant.

"yep." She straightened up and grinned broadly, "twice actually."

"what?!" he took a step back in disbelief.

"its not your fault," She grinned, if possible, even broader, a hint of pride in her voice, "I`ve been using the polyjuice potion."

Draco was skeptic, _how desperate can you _get_? _

"see you around, pretty boy." She flipped her hair and walked away, sending him a flying kiss over her shoulder as he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

As Draco slung his bag over his shoulder to make his way towards his next class of the day, his mind still transfixed on the incident that had just taken place, an idea crossed his mind and he almost jumped. One of the first years passing him by, looked anxiously at him, before he could make a run for it, Draco grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The small hufflepuff was scared out of his wits, having heard from his friends about the stuff that had been happening lately. Draco, however, smirked at him and patted his ginger hair, talking more to himself than to the one in front of him, "I think I`ll just go check on my potions master." Unknowingly, he was still patting the petrified hufflepuff`s head, when he looked down and saw himself doing it, he forcefully pushed the child away in disgust till he collided with two of his other anxious friends. They kept staring after the blond seventh year as he chanted, "try and escape me now you thick heads!"

"but I _need_ it professor!" it was getting hard for Draco to keep his tone in check as Snape continued to refuse him the potion he required.

"why do you need it Draco, it isn`t allowed to students." Snape looked up at him from the book he had been reading. Draco blocked out his mind instantly, knowing full well that he was making an attempt at leglimency.

"I'm afraid that is private _professor." _Draco referred to his thoughts. Sensing the other`s correct judgment, Snape looked down at his book again, slightly abashed.

"I won`t give you the polyjuice potion Draco," Snape closed the book shut and placed it on the table, "you may not waste your breath."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "so much for being you favorite student." He said coldly before turning around, muttering under his breath, "you slimy old bat."

"I heard that, Draco." Draco fastened his pace upon hearing the angry voice behind him.

Reaching his dormitory, Draco shuffled through his trunk and pulled out a neat wrap of parchment and his teal quill. He sat on his bed, the curtains draped around it, although no one else was in the dormitory with him he preferred to not take any chances. He chewed the end of his quill thoughtfully and coughed when swallowed some of the feathers unintentionally. After going through his options he began scribbling on the piece of parchment in his best hand writing.

_Respected father,_

_It is to inform you that I am turned down on my need for the poly juice potion from Snape. I know that I should have come to you first but I didn`t want your already busy schedule to be bothered by my petty needs. As it seems, you may have to be bothered a little. I`m afraid what I`m about to do is for the family honor. Hope you shall send it through tomorrow`s morning mail._

_Yours ever faithful son, Draco._

Draco sent the letter by a shabby old owl from the owlery, hoping that his father would notice that his real owl was missing and send him a new one. In truth, the mangy creature which his father had bought him from the diagon alley, claiming it to be his owl, had probably run away because of all the accusations he received from his master who expected nothing but the best from him while he kept falling from his standards.

Draco slept restlessly that night wishing that his plan might work, because if it did, he would be able to save himself of the trouble of ruining his reputation and divert the attention to someone else. He got up early the next day, wishing that everyone else was asleep. Pulling his curtains apart, he saw the figure on the bed next to him sitting with his head in his hands. _Blaise? _

Draco slowly tried to pull the curtains back to their original position so that he might pretend he`s asleep before Blaise noticed.

"Draco?"

Draco stiffened, he didn`t reply so Blaise looked around to meet his gaze. For the first time Draco noticed dark circles around his eyes, like he had been up all night. Then he remembered it, of course Blaise had to be up all night, last night was the Slytherins` annual celebration party. _He must have been drinking like hell._

"yeah?" Draco asked doubtfully, wondering if the effect of the liquor might have not run off because of the stare he was giving him.

Blaise didn`t say anything for a long while, placing his head back in his hands. Just when Draco had concluded that he might have fallen asleep like that and he was about to get out of bed for breakfast, he spoke again. This time it felt like he was talking to himself,

"you had to do it to all of `em."

"what?" Draco was confused, it sure seemed like his friend was mildly drunk, or having a pretty bad hangover.

"you bloody kissed so many people." Blaise looked at him, slightly slurring on the sentence, "soooo many people, but you never kissed _me." _

"_What_?!" Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief and almost fell from his bed.

Blaise seemed like he hadn`t heard him, "even the boys mate, even the _boys_!" he sounded like he was whining, " why not _me_?" Blaise slung his legs down from the bed as if going to get down from it.

Noticing the sudden advancement Draco said quickly, "now now Blaise… I know you are… stay away!" Draco retreated away from the limping zombie walking up his bed.

Blaise sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his hands, saying distractedly, "I thought this day would never come."

Draco didn`t realize what happened next, till he was pinned to his pillow by his best friend. "Blaise, you don`t understand, I was… mmm…."

Sure enough Draco could taste the sharp liquor on his tongue, he didn`t know why did it matter so much if he kissed him. He _had _ kissed others too, even the non slitherin ones, even the males. But Blaise seemed different, maybe because Blaise was kissing him or was it because of the fact that Draco couldn`t find the energy, and will, to push him away.

A/N: yeah i know that its a little short, and a little GAY!! but that`s how it is... mind you there would be hardly any Draco/Zabini in the later chapters, but i`m always open for suggestions.... =P


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four: I need your...  
**

When Draco finally succeeded in pushing his mate away, he jumped out of bed and ran at lightning's speed out of the dormitory. From the door he got a peak of Blaise falling off of his bed, then everything was still, maybe he had fallen asleep. But Draco wasn`t going to risk staying there for a minute longer, he rushed straight towards the main hall to have his breakfast and get out of public eyes as soon as possible.

Almost all of the tables were empty, save for a few Ravenclaws, Granger on the Gryffindor and some other girl on the Hufflepuff. He looked at the staff table and was surprised to see only Dumbledore there, sensing the blonde looking at him, Dumbledore looked up and smiled. Draco just averted his eyes with a scorn. He didn`t care much about what was on his plate, neither did he want to trouble himself with changing the contents. He ate quickly, wishing that no one else would show up before he was out of here. During the meal he caught Granger looking at him suspiciously from time to time and he was getting annoyed with that.

Finishing his meal, he got up, glaring at the bushy haired idiot as her eyes followed him, and paced outside. He was still a bit shaken from the morning`s experience, Blaise had seemed too haunting, it seemed as if… he shook his head and smacked his palm on his forehead, Blaise couldn`t possibly be one. _He was just drunk, that`s all._ He walked straight out in the grounds, watching the morning sun rise, the wind was blowing agreeably. Knowing that he had his first two classes off, he dropped down on the plush grass near the lake and let his mind wander, it was the one thing he enjoyed doing and the one thing he had been neglecting since a very long time.

He didn`t know how long had it taken till he felt a light touch on his shoulder and he was brought back to reality. He looked up to see Pansy standing at his side, a slightly hopeful glint in her eyes.

"This was sent for you." She held out a small package wrapped in brown paper for him. He glared at it before realizing what it really was and snatching it away from her. He observed the package, there was a small note pinned to its side. Detaching it, he was about to unfold it and started reading it when he noticed that Pansy was still standing there with a hopeful expression on her face. He looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows, "what do you want?"

It seemed as though she was about to say something but then decided otherwise, "nothing." She turned around and walked back towards the castle, glancing back a few times over to get a glimpse of his face.

When Draco was sure that he was out of all the prying eyes, he reread the note with a hint of glee in his placid eyes. After a long time of thought that he spent staring at the lake near the Hogwarts` grounds, he sighed and got up, holding the package that was still wrapped up neatly. He had no intentions of opening it till he was safe in his dormitory.

The common room, as he entered, seemed oddly cheerful all of a sudden. Maybe it was just his observation but everyone was chatting merrily like a group of gushing girls discussing their love life. He was about to head for the staircase that led to the boys` dorm when he heard some of the scrapes of conversation taking place between two sixth years. He shuddered, they were discussing last night`s party. He had almost forgotten about it. He suddenly remembered about Blaise and turned instinctively to look for him in the crowded room, he was no where to be found and Draco was contented with that. He was in no mood for facing his best friend at the moment.

He knew that one of the free periods was almost over but he still had another, and if all went well, he wouldn`t have to care about the NEWTs after all. He could do without passing them.

He laid the package on the bed and slowly took off the brown wrapping. Opening the box he saw a transparent vial containing disgusting looking muddy goo. This was poljuice potion?

Draco was dubious. He shook the vial and the thick contents shook sluggishly. He made a face. Reading the inscriptions given at the bottom of the box, Draco sighed. He was going to need something of the person he wanted to transform into. He took out the vial and tucked it deep into his robes, walking out the dormitory.

He had just the person in mind that he was going to transform into. A smirk was in place as he walked briskly towards the library. Granger.

He slipped in quietly, not at all surprised when he found her sitting there with her nose buried deep within a book. It was revolting. He walked straight up to her and pulled himself a chair on the table empty except for her.

Hermione looked up irritably; she was in the middle of finding info on her latest potions essay. She was shocked to see Malfoy sitting there with his elbows propped up and his face resting in his hands as he watched her with mock interest.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. What was _he_ doing here?

Draco smirked at her evident alarm. "do continue." He said in a self satisfied voice, still staring at her intently.

"what do you want Malfoy?" she hissed in an undertone. Apparently she felt a little courtesy for the library environment.

"Nice of you to ask, mudblood." He was pleased that he had made this much progress in only a few seconds. "Which part of you is the least disgusting?"

Hermione glared at him acidly before turning back to her book. He didn`t comment and started staring at her again, trying to calculate what exactly could be smallest thing he could take, the thing which wouldn`t make him gag.

"I want one of your eyelashes."

"_what?!" _ she didn`t care enough to keep her voice down this time as she snapped the book shut and glowered up at him. Draco was surprised that she had missed her nose.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her thoughtfully, "make it two, so that I'll have a spare if I lose the first one."

A/N: yeah yeah sorry for the late update. don`t sue me if it isn`t funny... i couldn`t help it. sorry.

reviews are ALWAYS appreciated people. ALWAYS.


End file.
